Breath of Life
by Jul-C
Summary: Ein paar Tage nachdem die Stadt von Bane eingenommen wurde, zettelt ein 17 jähriges Mädchen eine Revolution gegen Bane an. Promt wird sie von ihm, als Bestrafung, gefangen genommen und soll als Beispiel dienen was mit Menschen passiert, die sich gegen ihn auflehnen. Aber manche Kriege müssen verloren werden bevor man sie gewinnen kann.
1. Chapter 1

Mir gehört kein Charakter bis auf Nicholas Baldwin, Jenna Baldwin, Lana Baldwin und Jane Adams. Der Verlauf der Geschichte ist ebenfalls frei von mir erfunden, dennoch versuche ich so gut wie möglich am Film „The Dark Knight Rises" zu bleiben. Dieser Satz gilt für alle weiteren Kapitel in dieser Geschichte

Wichtig: Die Leser sollten „Batman Begins" und „The Dark Knight" gesehen haben!

Zusatz-Infos.: Ich werde in jedem Kapitel angeben welche Lieder ich gehört habe, als ich die bestimmten Stellen geschrieben habe. Die Lieder könnt ihr weg lassen oder solange hören wie ihr wollt, es ist euch überlassen.

* * *

Mein Name ist Lana Baldwin. Ich bin 17 Jahre alt und eine Waise. Meine Eltern waren Ärzte und haben im Krankenhaus von Gotham gearbeitet. Als sie Dienst hatten wurden beide vom Joker in die Luft gesprengt weil sie Harvey Dent retten wollten. Ich war 9 als es passierte...

Lied: Noah Gunders -Family

„ Zum Gedenken an Nicholas Baldwin und Jenna Baldwin.

Am Ende gilt nur, was wir getan und gelebt und nicht, was wir ersehnt haben."

Lana stand vor dem Grabstein ihrer Eltern. Sie hörte die Menschen um sie herum weinen während sie dar stand und die Welt ineinander brach. Sie war 9 und dennoch weinte sie nicht. Sie wollte vor den Menschen nicht weinen, sie verstand auch nicht wie die anderen so sehr trauern konnten obwohl sie diejenige war die ihre Eltern verloren hatte. Als der Pfarrer endlich fertig war und ihre Eltern unten in der tiefe lagen kamen die Menschen auf sie zu und versuchten tröstende Worte zu sagen unter ihnen ein guter Freund ihres Vaters.

Kommissionär Gordon kam langsamen Schrittes auf sie zu als wäre sie ein scheues Reh. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und bückte sich zu ihr auf Augenhöhe hinab: „Es tut mir leid Kind! Deine Eltern waren Helden! Behalte sie so in Erinnerung!" Lana dachte über seine Worte nach: „Nein!" antwortete sie schließlich: „Ich werde sie nicht so in Erinnerung behalten wie sie gestorben sind! Ich werde sie so in Erinnerung behalten wie sie gelebt haben!" Gordon starrte sie erstaunt an. Lana war immer ein sehr kluges Mädchen mit dem Herzen am rechten Fleck, dennoch war sie ein Kind. Mit dem Tod ihrer Eltern wurde sie zu schnell erwachsen und es war ein Moment wie dieser wo Gordon es gemerkt hatte. „Muss ich...muss ich ins Waisenhaus?" fragte sie Kommissionär Gordon mit zittriger Stimme. „Nein! Wir haben ein Platz für dich gefunden!" Gordon sah wie Lana ihre Augen sich spöttisch veränderten. In Lanas Ohren klang es abwertend als hätte sie um einen Platz gebettelt: „Bruce Wayne hat deine Adoptionspapiere schon unterschrieben! Kennst du Bruce Wayne, Lana?" Lana senkte ihren Blick zu Boden und nickte. Sie hatte schon viel über Wayne Enterprise gehört und noch mehr über Bruce Wayne den Playboy, wie ihre Mutter es immer gerne sagte. Ohne ihn jedoch wäre die Stadt lange nicht mehr da. „Sein Buttler holt dich ab." Lana sah wieder in Gordons Augen, als würde sie ihn anflehen sie einfach mit zu nehmen bevor der Buttler kam. „Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, oder wenn es dir dort nicht gut geht, dann komm zu mir Lana! Hast du das verstanden?"

Sie nickte wieder: „Miss Baldwin!" rief eine älterer Männer Stimme hinter ihr. Sie drehte sie langsam nach hinten und sah einen altern Mann im Smoking da stehen mit seinen Händen hinterm Rücken gekreuzt: „Meine Name ist Alfred. Master Wayne konnte leider nicht selbst kommen." Das war also der Buttler von Bruce Wayne. Gordon richtete sich wieder auf und drückte Lana tröstend die Schulter: „Schon gut Lana! Alles wird gut!" Gordon lief auf Alfred zu schüttelte ihm noch kurz die Hand und verschwand. Alfred konnte ganz genau erkennen wie Lana ihre Augen Gordon flehend hinterher starrten: „Miss Lana, brauchen sie noch einen Moment alleine?" Lana starrten diesen fremden Mann vor ihr an und wusste nicht so recht was sie mit dieser, Miss Lana, Anrede anfangen sollte. Sie wusste nicht einmal wie sie allgemein mit den Neuigkeiten umgehen sollte. Sie die adoptierte Tochter von Bruce Wayne? Es klang falsch! Sie drehte sich nochmals zum Grabstein ihrer Eltern bevor sie Alfred eine Antwort gab: „Nein! Wir können gehen!"

Eine Woche später

Bruce Wayne saß mit seinem Batman Anzug in einem kleinen ihm auf dem kleinem Gläsernen Tisch seine Maske. Er starrte aus den großen Fenstern vor sich und sah sich Gotham an. Alfreds Schritte näherten sich bis die Schritte direkt neben ihm zu einem Schluss kamen: „Was habe ich falsch gemacht Alfred?" Alfred sah aus dem Fenster und starrte die Stadt an: „Diese Welt ist noch nicht bereit für Helden wie sie Master Wayne!"

„Warum? Warum haben sie Batman nicht vertraut?" Alfred schnaufte kurz, denn es war nicht nur für Bruce Wayne schwer das er Batman aufgeben musste sondern auch für seinen treuen Buttler: „Zu der heutigen Zeit Master Wayne vertrauen Menschen ihrer eigenen Familie nicht mehr, nun kommt ein maskierter Held und verteidigt die Menschen. Warum tut er das? Was verlangt er dafür? Und mit dem Helden kommt das Böse und fordert den Helden heraus. Was die Menschen sehen, eine Art Held der das Übel anzieht und wegen dem andere sterben müssen." Für einen Moment genossen sie die Ruhe bis Alfred diese unterbrach: „Master Wayne! Ich weiß sie haben momentan größere Sorgen aber dennoch gibt es eine weitere..." bevor er den Satz vollenden kann unterbrach Bruce ihn: „Ach ja, Lana! Wie geht es ihr?"

„Miss Lana will nicht essen Master Wayne. Seit einer Woche liegt sie in ihrem Bett und schläft! Ich bin Ratlos!" Bruce legte seinen Kopf in seine Hand und schnaufte tief ein und aus: „Was soll ich tun Alfred?"

„Ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit einer Person die das selbe durchlebt hat wäre vielleicht vernünftig Master Wayne!" Bruce starrte mit weit auf gerissenen Augen Gotham wieder an und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf: „Nein! Ich kann ihr nicht unter die Augen treten! Ich hätte ihre Eltern damals retten müssen..." Auch wenn Alfred manchmal keine Emotionen zeigte war er hier doch recht wütend auf Master Wayne. Eine Adoption ist eine große Sache, reich mit Buttler, oder arm: „Warum sie, Master Wayne? Warum haben sie, sie adoptiert?"

„Wegen ihren Eltern! Helden die keine Masken brauchten um dort hinein zu gehen und einen Menschen zu retten." Bruce stand auf nahm seine Maske und lief hinaus: „Tun sie was nötig um sie wieder zum essen zu bringen! Ich werde in meinem Zimmer sein!" Alfred nickte nur und lief gereizt aus dem Raum.

8 Jahre später

„Miss Baldwin! Wie hübsch und erwachsen sie doch geworden sind!" Lana drehte sich zu einem Mann um den sie anscheinend vergessen hatte, denn sein Gesicht kam ihr nicht bekannt vor. Alfred stand hinter ihr und flüsterte ihr rasch zu: „Lucius Fox Leader von Wayne Enterprises!" nach dem verwirrten lächeln folgte sofort ein aufrichtiges als Lana sich wieder daran erinnerte: „Mister Fox! Es tut mir leid das ich sie für einen Moment nicht erkannt habe." Der Mann grinste sie freundlich und verständnisvoll an: „Das passiert mir auch des öfteren vor allem wenn ich Menschen das letzte mal vor 8 Jahren gesehen habe. Wie alt sind sie jetzt wenn ich fragen darf Miss Baldwin?" „Ich bin jetzt 17 Mister Fox!" Fox grinste sie immer noch freundlich an: „Und gehen sie schon aufs College?"

„Ja ich habe mich dazu entschieden Medizin zu studieren wie meine Eltern. Es scheint so als lege es mir im Blut."

Fox lachte darauf: „Ich schätze ich bekomme Mister Wayne heute auch nicht zu Gesicht oder?"

„Nein! Tut mir leid aber er fühlt sich leider nicht im Stande an der Veranstaltung teil zu nehmen." Fox sein lachen verschwand und er wurde auf einmal ganz ernst was Lana etwas angst machte: „Sagt mir Miss Baldwin haben sie Bruce Wayne jemals gesehen in den 8 Jahren?"

Lana blieb die Spucke im Hals stecken: „Ich...habe..." Bevor sie den Satz vollenden konnte stand auf einmal eine Frau neben ihnen und Fox sein Lächeln kam sofort wieder zurück: „Sie müssen Miss Baldwin sein, Bruce Waynes Adoptivtochter?"

„Ah Miss Baldwin, darf ich vorstellen Miranda Tate unser Vorstandsmitglied!" Lana schüttelte die Hand von Miss Tate: „Sehr erfreut Miss Tate!..."

„Bitte nennen sie mich Miranda! Miss Tate klingt so alt und da wir nicht zusammenarbeiten hoffe ich das wir auf einer Freundschaftsbasis bauen können!" Lana sah Miranda an, irgendetwas passte nicht. Diese Frau war komisch, ihre Augen waren komisch. Lana entwickelte eine Art sechsten Sinn seit ihre Eltern gestorben waren und momentan schrie ihr sechster Sinn sich fernzuhalten von dieser Frau. Dennoch versuchte sie zuvorkommend zu sein: „Das wäre wunderbar!"

„Dann lasse ich die Damen alleine! Es hat mich gefreut Miss Baldwin!" verabschiedete sich Fox. Alfred schritt nun auch vor und machte sich wieder bemerkbar: „Miss Lana ich werde für einen Moment in die Küche verschwinden!"

„In Ordnung Alfred!" Damit verschwand auch Alfred und lies sie alleine mit dieser komischen Person vor ihr: „Ich hatte gehofft Mister Wayne heute anzutreffen aber wie es scheint geht es ihm nicht gut?"

„Nein! Mister Wayne hat schon seit längerem Gesundheitliche Probleme." Sie grinste Lana auf so eine komische Art und Weise an, als wüsste sie etwas was Lana nicht wüsste: „Nun ja, dafür habe ich sie wenigstens kennen gelernt!" Lana nickte nur grinsend. Es war ihr unangenehm mit dieser Frau zu reden aber sie tat es ohnehin denn Alfred sagte stets immer...'es ist besser Freundschaften zu schließen als Feinde zu haben' „Ich nehme an sie haben ein enges Verhältnis zu Mister Wayne?" Lana schüttelte ihren Kopf: „Nein! Ich bin nur eine Art Mündel nicht wirklich eine Tochter!" Lana sagte die Wahrheit, denn irgendwas sagte ihr das diese Person bereits über alles Bescheid wusste. Wenn sie jetzt lügen würde, würde sie sich selbst zum Gespött machen: „Wie ist es dazu gekommen das Mister Wayne sie adoptiert hat?"

„Meine Eltern sind gestorben als das Krankenhaus vom Joker in die Luft gesprengt wurde!" Lana sah sich jede Bewegung dieser Frau an. Was wollte diese Frau, was ist mit ihr los? Ist sie böse? Alles ging in ihrem Kopf vor. Aber die größte Frage war, warum wollte die Frau all das wissen? „Aber ich dachte alle aus dem Krankenhaus sind damals entkommen?"

„Nein! Harvey Dent der Anwalt war noch im Krankenhaus, meine Eltern sind rein um ihn zu retten aber wie sich alles herausstellte wurde er schon gerettet." Plötzlich sah Lana dieses Funkeln in Mirandas Augen, als hätte Miranda nur auf diese Aussage gewartet: „Konnte Batman ihre Eltern nicht retten?" fragte sie mit einem komischem Unterton. Lana biss sich kurz einmal auf die Zunge um nicht etwas zu sagen was sie später bereuen würde, denn diese Frau hat gerade eben zwei Fehler begangen, sie hat den von Lana meist gehassten Namen genannt, Batman und sie hatte sich selbst verraten. Diese Frau war böse! Sie hatte etwas vor und Lana kribbelte es auf der Zunge sie zu fragen was sie vor hatte. „Wie es schien wollte Batman genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht Batman sein." äußerte sich Lana. Sie wollte nicht verbergen das sie Batman hasste. Warum denn auch, sie hatte schließlich den größten Grund wütend auf ihn zu sein. „Eine Gegnerin von Batman?" fragte Miranda interessiert. „Ja! Sie entschuldigen mich?" Lana wollte weg von dieser Frau. Irgendetwas sagte Lana das das geplant war. Miranda kam mit der Absicht auf sie zu sie wütend zu machen. Lana machte sich auf den Weg Alfred zu finden und fand ihn im Gang stehen: „Ich kann nicht mehr Alfred!" jammerte sie. „Wir haben es bald geschafft Miss Lana!" tröstete Alfred sie. „Diese Miranda Tate, irgendetwas ist komisch an ihr!"

„Sie meinen Miss Lana?" Lana beobachtete Miranda von ihrem Standort aus und kam einfach nicht drum herum auch zu sehen das Mirandas Lachen falsch war: „Mein sechster Sinn Alfred!" Alfred war wie ein Großvater für Lana. Er war immer für sie da und hat sie großgezogen, denn Bruce Wayne hat sich nicht einmal für sie versucht zu interessieren. Alfred war die einzige Person die Lana besser kannte als jeder anderer und daher wusste er auch genau wo von Lana sprach wenn sie sagte sechster Sinn: „Dann bitte ich sie Miss Lana halten sie die Augen offen!"

„Immer Alfred! Immer!" Geschlagene 4 Stunden musste Lana die perfekte Gastgeberin spielen und als endlich am Schluss alle Gäste gingen kam Miranda auf Lana zu: „Es war wundervoll! Es ist schade das ich Mister Wayne nicht sehen konnte aber ich hoffe wir zwei werden Freunde!" Lana sah sie sich an, es war so komisch wenn man zuerst eine Person sieht, ist diese zuerst hübsch aber sobald man merkt das diese Person schlechtes bedeutet, widert die Person einen an. Lana verkniff sich mit 'Nein' zu antworten: „Aber natürlich! Ich wüsste nicht was dem im Weg stehen würde." Miranda umarmte Lana auf einmal: „Wir sehen uns Lana!" Es war ein Moment wo Lana all ihren Hass zur Seite stecken musste und über ihren Schatten springen musste, also legte sie ihre Arme auch um Miranda: „Aber natürlich Miranda!" Es klang so komisch, dieser Name, aber irgendwas sagte Lana tu so als ob du von nichts wüsstest. Sei nett, vielleicht lässt dich Miranda dann in Ruhe, vielleicht kannst du verhindern was die Person auch immer vor hat. Miranda trat zur Tür hinaus und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

„Miss Baldwin?" Lana wendete ihren Blick von der Tür ab und drehte sich zur Stimme um: „Mister Fox?"

„Ich habe eine bitte an sie Miss Baldwin." Lana verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust schützend von der kalten Luft die durch die offene Tür, durch die Miranda, gegangen war hinein kam: „Wenn ich helfen kann dann immer doch!"

„Bitte versuchen sie mit Mister Wayne zu reden, Wayne Enterprises ist nah an dem Ruin da alle Investitionen in die Entwicklung eines Fusionsreaktor investiert wurden." Lana riss ihre Augen weit auf: „Wie bitte? Wer hatte solche riskanten Pläne?"

„Die Person die mit ihnen unbedingt befreundet sein will." Jetzt wurde Lana alles klar. Miranda Tate ist eine Person die Plante und man sah ihr genau an dass das Planen was sie vornahm nicht von guten Dingen ist. Deshalb konnte Lana sie auch nicht leiden, denn solche Menschen führen nie etwas gute im Schilde: „Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann Mister Fox! Könnten sie bitte mir eben Falls einen gefallen tun?"

„Aber natürlich Miss Baldwin, adoptiert oder nicht ich arbeite für ihre Familie!" Lana schüttelte ihren Kopf verneinend: „Nein Mister Fox! Ich bitte sie als Freund der Familie! Passen sie auf sich auf und bitte behalten sie Miranda Tate im Auge!" Fox nickte verständnisvoll: „Wie ich sehe Miss Baldwin sind sie mit einer hervorragender Menschenkenntnis gesegnet! Ich wünsche einen guten Abend Miss Baldwin!" Lana nickte Fox zum abschied zu und er verschwand aus der Tür. Sie spürte wie sich Alfred hinter sie stellte: „Wie ich gesagt hatte! Sie bedeutet nichts gutes Alfred!"

„Was haben sie heraus gefunden Miss Lana?" Lana schloss die Tür und drehte sich zu Alfred um: „Wayne Enterprises ist den Ruinen nah wegen Mirande Tate. Etwas sagt mir dass, das nicht das einzige ist wofür sie verantwortlich ist!" Sie lief an Alfred vorbei die Treppe hinauf mit Alfred im Schlepptau: „Sie sind der einzige der in sein Zimmer darf Alfred, sie müssen es ihm erzählen!"

„Natürlich Miss Lana. Hätten sie damals auf mich gehört und Wirtschaft angefangen zu studieren hätten wir das ganze Problem nicht und sie könnten das ganze in die Hand nehmen!" Lana musste grinsen. Alfred war wie der Großvater wo die Firma an die Generationen weiterleiten wollte und so hatte er seit sie adoptiert wurde davon gesprochen das sie eines Tages mal Wayne Enterprises führen würde. Aber als Lana einmal miterleben durfte wie Ärzte einem Mann das Leben gerettet haben und sie sogar dabei helfen konnte merkte sie warum ihre Eltern diesen Beruf so liebten. Sie konnten gutes tun und das Gefühl wenn man einem Menschen das Leben gerettet hat war unbeschreiblich, ein Gefühl das sie für immer behalten wollte und so entschied sie sich dafür Medizin zu studieren und jeden Tag was gutes für die Menschen zu tun. „Ich weiß Alfred! Ich weiß aber..." bevor sie den Satz zu ende bringen konnte unterbrach Alfred sie: „...sie wollen Menschen retten! Ich weiß Miss Lana ich weiß!" ahmte er sie spöttisch nach bevor er lachte. Lana stand vor ihrer Zimmer Tür und trat hinein während Alfred ihr immer noch folgte. Er zog den Reißverschluss von ihrem Kleid hinunter und entfernte sich wieder einen Schritt von Lana: „Ich werde mich dann jetzt auch schlafen legen Miss Lana!"

„Aber natürlich! Vielen dank Alfred es war wieder perfekt organisiert wie immer!" Alfred verbeugte sich etwas: „Ich wünsche eine angenehme Nacht!"

„Ich dir auch Alfred!" Und damit ging er aus dem Zimmer. Lana setzte sich an den Schminktisch und sah sich im Spiegel an. Ganze 8 Jahre waren vergangen seit sie hier her gekommen war und sie merkte immer mehr wie es sie beanspruchte ein Teil dieser Familie zu sein, adoptiert oder nicht. Solche Veranstaltungen wie heute verlangten jedes mal alles ab von ihr. Sie musste richtig antworten könne, auf jede einzelne Frage und jedes mal musste sie darauf achten eine angemessene Wortwahl zu treffen. Sie war froh das Alfred sie damals schon unterrichtet hatte angemessen zu reden, dennoch musste sich Lana manchmal verkneifen einer neugierigen Person zu sagen, sie solle sich gefälligst raus halten. Aber das war nicht einmal das einzige, als Mitglied der Wayne Familie musste sie über alles Bescheid wissen was in der Stadt vor sich ging. Politik, Forschungen, Börse sogar über das Wetter musste sie alles wissen. Sie schnaufte einmal tief ein und aus und ihre Gedanken wanderten unmittelbar zu Miranda Tate. Sie wusste nicht recht ob sie sich auf die Freundschaft mit Miranda einlassen sollte um mehr heraus zu finden oder ob sie der Person einfach nur aus den Weg gehen sollte. Lana entfernte die letzte Spange die ihr Gold Braunes Haar zur Hochsteckfrisur hielt und ihr gewelltes, glänzendes Haar viel ihr bis kurz über Schultern. Sie massierte ihren Kopf, denn sie hielt es nie länger als zwei Stunden mit einer Hochsteckfrisur aus ohne Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen und dieses mal waren sie enorm groß. Sie entfernte die Ohrringe und legte sie in die Schublade des Schminktisches genauso wie ihre Goldkette die sie zum 15 Geburtstag von einem Bruce Wayne bekommen hatte, ohne ihn jemals gesehen zu haben. Sie lief in Richtung Badezimmer um sich das Gesicht vom Make Up zu waschen, obwohl sie nie wusste warum sie Make Up brauchte, da sie eine sehr reine blasse Haut hatte und dennoch tat sie es immer wieder auf ihr Gesicht. Genau so wie diesen Haufen an Lidschatten, um am Ende doch wieder natürlich auszusehen, obwohl ihre braunen Augen eine Art von Kakao waren und ein schimmern enthielten. Es war bereits nach 2 Uhr morgens als Lana sich endlich schlafen legen konnte.

Im Raum von Bruce Wayne „Wie hat sie sich angestellt Alfred?" fragte die Schwache Stimme von Bruce Wayne. „Vorbildlich Master Wayne! Wie es scheint gibt es ein ganz anderes Problem Master Wayne!"

„Welches? Ist sie krank?" fragte Bruce sorgend. Auch wenn er Lana nie offiziell begegnet ist hat er sie ab und zu beobachtet und kam nicht drum herum eine Art Brüderliche Gefühle zu entwickeln. Er war stolz auf sie das sie Medizin angefangen hat zu studieren und noch mehr stolz darauf das sie so ein Herzensguter Mensch geworden war. „Nein Master Wayne! Miss Lana konnte herausfinden das Eine gewisse Person im Vorstand dafür gesorgt hat das Wayne Enterprises kurz vor den Ruinen ist durch eine Falsche Investition!"

„Welche Person im Vorstand?"

„Eine Gewisse Miss Miranda Tate, Master Wayne." Bruce dachte darüber nach. Zuerst hat vorhin eine Kellnerin versucht die Halskette seiner Mutter zu stehlen in seinem eigenen Haus und jetzt bekommt er mit das die Firma seiner Familie vor den Ruinen steht. Er musste hier raus! Er musste endlich aufhören hier in Selbstmitleid zu versinken und Anfangen zu handeln: „Hat Lana sie kennengelernt?"

„Ja! Miss Tate bestand darauf mit Lana befreundet zu sein, was Miss Lana eindeutig nicht gefiel, ihr berühmter sechste Sinn kam wieder zum Einsatz." Bruce musste grinsen als er an den sechsten Sinn von Lana dachte. Alfred erzählte ihm jeden Tag von Lana und es kam Bruce fast schon so vor als hätte er sie selbst kennengelernt. „Es täte ihnen vielleicht ganz gut Miss Lana kennenzulernen Master Wayne, sie ist eine sehr gute Person und hat eine Art an sich, Menschen das Gefühl zu vermitteln das sie was Wert sind!" Bruce schüttelte panisch den Kopf und die Szene die vor 8 Jahren statt fand wiederholte sich: „Nein! Ich kann ihr nicht unter die Augen treten! Ich hätte ihre Eltern damals retten müssen...Sie hasst mich!"

„Miss Lana hasst Batman!" Bruce seine Mimik verfinsterte sich: „Ich bin Batman Alfred!"

„Nein! Batman existiert nicht mehr Master Wayne!" Bevor Bruce noch ein Wort sagen konnte ging Alfred und lies Bruce alleine mit seinen Gedanken. Er dachte darüber nach. Alfred hatte recht, es gab keinen Batman mehr, er war Bruce Wayne. Wie konnte er davor ohne Batman leben? Wieso konnte er es jetzt nicht mehr? Er musste wieder sein Leben in den Griff bekommen, für Wayne Enterprises, für sich, für Alfred und für Lana.


	2. Chapter 2

„Soll ich sie hinfahren Miss Lana?" Lana war auf dem Weg zu Gothams Stadium mit ihrer besten Freundin die sie im laufe der Schulzeit kennengelernt hatte: „Nein! Machen sie sich einen schönen Tag Alfred!" Plötzlich drang eine neue Stimme ein. Eine Die Lana noch nie im Leben gehört hatte: „Ich werde dich fahren!" Lana drehte sich schlagartig um und sah einen Mann im Anzug vor ihr stehen. Er hatte sein dunkelbraunes Haar nach hinten gekämmt und war auch so dürr: „Master Wayne?" fragte Alfred ihn erstaunt, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen und Lana sah vermutlich nicht besser aus: „Du willst zum Spiel?" fragte Bruce sie ohne auf die Reaktionen ein zu gehen. Lana rüttelte sich aus ihrem Schock und schüttelte ihren Kopf verneinend: „Machen sie sich keine Mühe Master Wayne!" Und mit einem Hasserfüllten Gesichtsausdruck packte sie die Schlüssel zu einem kleinem Volvo und lief aus der Tür hinaus.

Alfred starrte Bruce ungläubig an: „Master Wayne, sie haben es geschafft!"

„Ja, ich dachte die Welt braucht Bruce Wayne wieder, nicht Batman. Aber Lana braucht wohl beide nicht." Alfred wurde traurig als er sich an die Reaktion von Lana zurück erinnerte: „Geben sie Miss Lana Zeit! Sie ist wütend, dass sie sich 8 Jahre lang nicht einmal ihr vorstellen konnten, Master Wayne, aber sie wird schon bald merken das es ein gutes Omen ist, dass sie wieder da sind!" Bruce klopfte Alfred dankend auf die Schulter: „Das hoffe ich Alfred!" Bruce packte sich seine Schlüssel zum Wagen: „Ein Volvo? Warum kein hochwertigeres?"

„Miss Lana legt nicht sehr viel Wert auf solche Sachen Master Wayne. Sie möchte auch nicht unbedingt auffallen." Bruce Wayne nickte dem alten Mann zu: „Ich mach mich dann auf den Weg zu Wayne Enterprises."

„In Ordnung Master Wayne!" Und damit verließ Bruce Wayne die Wayne Manor. Lana sah sich in der Menschenmasse um, suchend nach ihrer besten Freundin Jane. Als sie sie endlich entdeckte lief sie auf Jane zu und umarmte sie ohne das Jane sie gesehen hatte: „Herr Gott Lana! Musst du mich erschrecken?" Lana kicherte: „Natürlich! Wie soll ich mich sonst bemerkbar machen?"

„Wie wäre es mit einem normalen, hey Jane ich bin da?" lachend löste sich Lana von ihrer besten Freundin und sah sie anschließend mit einer schmollenden Schnute an: „Du bist mir doch jetzt nicht böse? Ich mein ich bin doch dein Tarzan, Jane." Jane ihr genervtes Gesicht fing sich langsam an zu einem grinsenden, fröhlichen zu verändern: „Du bist doch echt bescheuert! Wie bist du jetzt da drauf gekommen?" Lana zuckte unwissend mit ihren Schultern und ließ ein weiteres Kichern ertönen: „Na los! Lass uns rein gehen sonst verpassen wir noch das Spiel!" Lana und Jane setzten sich ganz nach vorne als eine Art Ehrengäste, was sie natürlich mal wieder dem Namen Wayne zu verdanken hatten. „Du erahnst nie was passiert ist!" ertönte Lana ihre Stimme als sie sich mit Popcorn und ein Becher Cola hinsetzten. „Was? Hast du dich endlich an Batman gerächt?" Mit einem ungläubigen Blick sah Lana Jane an: „Nein! Natürlich nicht! Ich habe heute Bruce Wayne nach 8 Jahren zu Gesicht bekommen!"

„Dein ernst? Und wie sieht er aus? Hat er einen Buckel? Hat er nur ein Fuß? Ist er so Fett das er kaum laufen kann?" Lana musste darauf lachen: „Nein! Stell dir vor er sieht aus wie immer, genau so wie in den Zeitungen, nicht einmal ein Jahr gealtert!"

„Und hat er mit dir geredet?" den Kopf senkend antwortete Lana: „Nun ja, nicht wirklich. Er wollte mich hier her fahren aber ich bin einfach gegangen!"

„Sag mal? Willst du mir das Leben wirklich schwer machen?" verwirrend zog Lana ihre Augenbrauen zusammen bevor Jane fortfuhr: „Du hättest ihn mir vorstellen können, dann hätte ich deine neue Mutter werden können und wir währen für immer befreundet und so ganz nebenbei wäre ich reich."

„Oh Gott bewahre! Das wäre mein Albtraum!" Beide lachten von ganzem Herzen. Dafür lebte Lana! Für dieses Gefühl, dieses froh sein. Sie hatte schon lang gemerkt das man selbst für dieses Gefühl verantwortlich ist, kein anderer. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu Bruce Wayne. Alfred hat ihr bereits von Rachel erzählt und auf einer Seite verstand sie warum Bruce sich in sein Zimmer verkroch. Die erste Woche nach dem ihre Eltern gestorben waren hatte sich Lana nicht anders gefühlt, aber sie erkannte das es dort draußen auch noch andere Menschen gab für die sie da sein konnte und die für sie dein sein würden. Sie hatte damals als Kind noch gehofft das Bruce Wayne ihre neue Stütze fürs Leben werden würde, aber wurde am Ende dann doch nur enttäuscht. Um so glücklicher war sie das sie Alfred hatte, aber Bruce hatte Alfred auch, also warum hatte Bruce sich so alleine gefühlt? Und jetzt brauchte sie Bruce Wayne auch nicht. „Hey Lana! Noch anwesend? Du hast fast das ganze Spiel verpasst." Lana starrte die Spieler auf dem Feld an und musste feststellen das sie tatsächlich den kompletten Anfang verpasst hat: „Ach was! Ich war nur etwas in Gedanken!"

„Ja deine Welt eben! Ist ok versteh ich, sonst wäre ich nicht deine beste Freundin." Plötzlich erzitterte der Boden unter Lanas Füßen und sie griff nach dem Arm von Jane die selbst panisch nach Lana griff: „Was ist das?" fragte Jane voller Angst. Direkt vor ihnen tat sich der Boden auf und ein riesiges Loch war in mitten des Spielfeldes: „Eine Explosion!" stellte Lana fest. Jemand hatte das Stadium in die Luft gesprengt, oder besser gesagt den Boden. Sie stand auf und wollte Jane gerade mit sich nach draußen zerren, aber bevor sie sich versah stand ein Mann mit einer Waffe direkt neben ihr und hielt die Waffe direkt auf Lana und Jane.

Hasserfüllt blickten beide ihn an bevor eine unnatürliche, mechanische und zugleich männliche Stimme durch das Stadium klang: „Gotham!" Lana sah auf das nun kaputte Spielfeld, das nur noch Bruchweise bestand und sah einen Riesen von Mann in einem Wintermantel eingepackt und darunter Kugelsicherer-Weste. Er hatte eine Glatze und direkt in seinem Gesicht war eine Maske die sehr wahrscheinlich für diese unnatürliche Stimme zuständig war.

Die Maske trug er wie eine Art Mütze über seinen ganzen Kopf, nur seine Augen und gewisse Partien seiner Glatze konnte man erkennen. Sie konnte genau erkennen was für einen strengen Blick der Mann hatte. Er war böse, von Grund auf böse. Er hatte ein kleines Mikrophon in der Hand das er zu seiner Maske vor seinem Mund führte: „Übernimmt die Kontrolle...übernimmt die Kontrolle über eure Stadt, das Instrument eurer Befreiung." Der Mann drehte sich zum Ausgang und wie auf Kommando brachten die anderen Terroristen einen anderen Mann ins Stadium, der als Geisel von ihnen festgehalten wurde: „Gebe dich zu erkennen!" forderte der Riese und hielt dem verängstigten Mann das Mikrophon hin: „Dr. Lonid Pavel, Nuklearphysiker."

„Und was..." Der Riese zeigte auf ein extra großes Gerät das im Stadium stand: „Was ist das?" fragte er Dr. Pavel. „Eine voll einsatzbereite Nuklear Bombe mit einem Vernichtungsumkreis von 6 Meilen."

„Und wer ist fähig diese zu entschärfen?" Dr. Pavel antwortete mit zitternder Stimme: „Nur ich!"

„Nur du...danke, Doktor!" Plötzlich griff der Riese den Kopf des Doktors und ein erschreckendes, knackendes Geräusch erfüllt das Stadium. Er hatte dem Doktor das Genick gebrochen. Lana sah sich den Riesen an und kam nicht drum herum ihn mit so einem hasserfüllten Blick zu betrachten dass sie meinte sie könnte ihn mit bloßer Gedankenkraft in Luft sprengen. „Jetzt gehört die Bombe uns. Diese Bombe ist Mobil und die Identität des Todesschützen ist unbekannt. Einer von euch hält den Zünder." Er zeigte dabei mit seinem Finger auf die Menschen im Stadium: „Wir sind nicht hier als Eroberer, sondern als Befreier, um die Stadt den Menschen zurück zu geben. Sobald einer von euch..." und wieder zeigte er auf die Menschenmasse: „...Kontakt zur Außenwelt hinzuzieht oder versucht aus der Stadt zu fliehen, wird dieser versuchte Held den Zünder aktivieren und die Bombe zünden. Ab jetzt besteht Ausnahmezustand..." Er hielt kurz inne bevor er fortfuhr: „... Also, geht nach Hause und haltet eure Familie beisammen und wartet. Morgen fordert ihr was euch zusteht."

Er lies das Mikrophon wieder fallen und lief entspannt wieder aus dem Stadium raus. Lana wandte ihren Blick nicht von ihm ab. Sie wollte ihn am liebsten jetzt sofort töten, aber es war Zwecklos. Sie hörte wie die Menschen um sie herum schreiend aus dem Stadium rannten, ihre beste Freundin rüttelnd an Lana ihrem Arm: „Lana! Komm schon wir müssen hier verschwinden!" Lana sah ihre beste Freundin an und rannte schließlich mit ihr mit. Jetzt erst viel ihr auf das die Männer mit den Waffen schon lange verschwunden waren und den Ausgang den Menschen nicht mehr verwehrten. Die zwei Freundinnen rannte aus dem Gebäude, umarmten sich flüchtig bevor eine Lana nun bekannte Stimme ertönte: „Lana!" Sie drehte sich um und sah Bruce auf sie zu rennen.

Verwirrt starrte sie ihn an: „Komm schon! Wir müssen hier verschwinden!" sagte er mit einer festen Stimme. Sie drehte sich schnell zu Jane um und sah das ihre Freundin schon verschwunden war. Bruce packte sie am arm und zerrte sie mit zu einem schwarzen Mercedes. Er öffnete die Beifahrertür und schmiss sie fast schon panisch hinein bevor er auf die andere Seite rannte und sich selbst schnell hinein setzte. „Geht es dir gut?" hakte er nach als er den Motor zündete und los fuhr. Lana jedoch war wie in Trance als sie ihn anstarrte. Er hob eine Hand und legte sie beruhigend auf ihre Wange: „Hey! Lana! Geht es dir gut?!" Sie nickte langsam ihren Kopf. Bruce sah sie sich an, ihre schläfrigen Augen, ihre blassen Lippen, Lana stand unter Schock. „Gut! Schlaf jetzt, ich bin da! Dir wird nichts passieren!" Sie nickte wieder langsam, lehnte sich in den Sitz zurück und schloss ihre Augen. Er hatte Angst um sie. Wird sie nachdem sie aufwacht wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein sein oder weiterhin in dieser Trance bleiben? Als er über Wayne Enterprises im Fernseher gesehen hatte was vor sich ging im Stadium packte ihn eine Angst die er seit er Rachel verloren hatte nicht mehr verspürte. Lana war ihm mehr ans Herz gewachsen als er es sich selbst vorstellen konnte. Sie war seine kleine Schwester im laufe der Jahre geworden, für die er alles tun würde und der Zustand in dem sie im Moment war machte ihn wütend. Mit einem Plan den er vor 8 Jahren aufgegeben hatte und nun wieder in Angriff nehmen wollte fuhr er nach Hause.

Lana öffnete langsam ihre Augen wieder als sie spürte das sich jemand zu ihr auf das Bett gesetzt hatte. Warum sie im Bett lang und nicht mehr im Stadium war hatte sie verdrängt. „Hey!" hörte sie die leise Stimme von Bruce Wayne. Lana räusperte sich nach dem sie ihre Augen vollkommen geöffnet hatte: „Hey!" ihre Stimme war brüchig und kratzig. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Hervorragend! Es ging mir nie besser!" antwortete sie sarkastisch darauf. Sie wollte mit Bruce Wayne nicht reden. Sie hatte es die letzten 8 Jahre nicht getan dann wird sie die nächsten es auch nicht tun müssen. Bruce sah an ihren Augen dass sie immer noch angst hatte aber es versuchte zu verbergen. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich sogar eine Verwirrung wovon Bruce jedoch davon ausging das es daher kam weil sie sich nicht mehr so recht erinnern konnte, aber er lag falsch: „Es tut mir leid diese Umstände bereitet zu haben Master Wayne!" antwortete sie als wäre sie eine Bedienstete für die Bruce aufkommen musste: „Wo von redest du, du gehörst zur Familie und ich heiße nicht Master Wayne sondern Bruce!"

„Wieso? Wieso sollte ich sie auf einmal Bruce nennen? Wieso gehöre ich auf einmal zur Familie? Es mag sein das ich vielleicht andere Erinnerungen als sie hab Master Wayne, aber ich erinnere mich daran das sie mich adoptiert haben und seit da an mich noch nie gesehen haben. Ich habe mich sowieso gewundert wie sie mich haben erkennen können als ich vorhin mit Alfred vor dem Eingang stand." Er hörte in jedem einzelnen Wort ihr Vorwurf und er konnte ihr nicht böse sein, denn sie hatte recht: „Das war nicht vorhin, das war gestern."

„Gestern? Ich habe ein ganzen Tag durchgeschlafen?" Bruce musste darauf grinsen. Sie war so wütend das es fast schon humorvoll war: „ Zwei Tage wenn man bedenkt das es wieder dunkel dort draußen ist." Lana sprang auf und rannte zum Schminktisch, dort packte sie eine Haarspange und band sich ihre Haare hysterisch hoch: „Was hast du vor?" fragte Bruce sie verwirrt. „Ich muss was unternehmen!"

„Wo von sprichst du?" Sie rannte ins Bad schnappte sich die Zahnbürste, tat etwas Zahnpasta darauf und fing an ihre Zähne in eile zu putzen. Sie rannte wieder aus dem Bad hin zu ihrem Schrank und packte sich die erst beste Jeans und fing an mit der Zahnbürste im Mund die Hose anzuziehen: „Lana? Was tust du?"

„Ich muss was unternehmen! Noch einmal wird ein Terrorist die Stadt nicht untergehen lassen! Das lasse ich nicht zu!" sagte sie mit einem schlürfen und verhinderte damit das die Spucke aus ihrem Mund floss. „Aber was kannst du schon unternehmen? Willst du das lieber nicht der Polizei oder vielleicht einer anderer Person überlassen?" Als sie ihre Jeans endlich zuknöpfte nahm sie sich die Zahnbürste aus dem Mund und starrte Bruce an: „Die Polizei ist korrupt und das weißt du besser als ich wenn man bedenkt wie alt du bist und welche Person? Batman? Batman hat sich seit Jahren nicht mehr blicken lassen und ich wäre froh wenn er es auch nie wieder machen würde." Sie nahm sich ein Pulli aus ihrem Schrank zog ihn schnell drüber und rannte wieder in das Bad um sich den Mund auszuwaschen. Bruce lief zum Eingang des Badezimmers und starrte sie unruhig an. Er musste sich was einfallen lassen um sie am gehen zu hindern: „Aber warum jetzt? Warte doch bis morgen!" Sie trocknete ihr Gesicht in einem Handtuch ab und sah Bruce wieder an: „Warum sollte ich warten? Wartet dieser Irrer mit der Maske auch bis morgen?"

„Ich dachte wir könnten uns etwas kennenlernen! Wir haben immerhin 8 Jahre nach zu holen!" Sie schnaufte einmal spöttisch aus: „Stimmt genau 8 Jahre und jetzt muss es auch nicht sein! Also du entschuldigst mich! Ich muss die Stadt retten." Lana packte sich ihre Parker aus dem Schrank und zog sich schnell ihre Boots über. Sie packte ihre Tasche die neben ihrem Schminktisch stand und schmiss ihr Handy hinein das auf dem Nachtkasten war. Sie schenkte Bruce keinen einzigen Blick mehr und er musste verzweifelt hinterher sehen. Er wusste er würde sie nicht am gehen hindern können und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen das sie überhaupt einen Plan hatte, also setzte er sich in sein Zimmer und wartete bis Lana dies einsah und wieder zurück kam.

Lied 1: A Perfect Circle – Passiv

Lana nahm den Mercedes von Bruce und machte sich sofort auf den Weg in die Stadt und was sie dort sah gefiel ihr gar nicht. Menschen, Gestalten die sehr wahrscheinlich aus Arkham der Psychiatrie heraus gelassen worden, Menschen aus den Gefängnissen, alle liefen frei herum. Sie merkte, wenn sie etwas tun will dann musste sie in die Häuser hinein und die Menschen davon überzeugen das dieses Gesindel verschwinden kann wenn alle zusammen hielten. Sie fuhr mit dem Mercedes wieder etwas zurück und stellte ihn dort ab wo weniger Gesindel unterwegs waren. Sie stieg aus dem Mercedes aus und grabte in ihrer Tasche nach dem Hände und dem Taschenmesser den sie sich damals als sie 13 war schwarz gekauft hatte. Sie ließ die Tasche zurück im Auto und zog sich ihre Kapuze von ihrem Parker über. Ihr Herz raste förmlich aus Angst aber sie musste das tun, wer sonst würde es tun? Batman? Nein! Batman existierte anscheinend nicht mehr.

Früh am morgen hörte Alfred wie sich die Tür zur Manor öffnete und er lief sofort besorgt hin. Als er Lana wohlauf sah atmete er erleichtert auf: „Miss Lana! Was haben sie sich dabei gedacht..." Bevor er den Satz zu ende bringen konnte umarmte Lana ihn glücklich: „Ich habe es geschafft Alfred!" Sie rannte in die Küche um sich ein Glas zum trinken zu nehmen und Alfred lief ihr verwirrt hinter her. Er starrte sie an als wüsste er nicht ob sie nun betrunken war oder ob sie Drogen genommen hatte, bevor er nach haken konnte trat Bruce zur Tür hinein: „Was hast du geschafft? Was hast du getan?" Sie trank den letzten Schluck und stellte das Glas extra laut wieder zurück auf den Küchentisch: „Gotham erhebt sich! Die Menschen werden kämpfen und das alleine! Ohne Batman!" Alfred sah Bruce etwas bedrückt an als Lana das letztere erwähnte. „Was hast du getan?" hakte Bruce nach. „Ganz einfach! Ich habe an paar Türen geklopft die mir wichtig schienen und habe geredet!" „Was hast du ihnen gesagt und bei wem warst du?" Lana wurde langsam wütend, das Bruce sie behandelte als wäre sie ein kleines Kind das nicht wusste was es tat: „Hör zu! In den 8 Jahren habe ich mehr mit Menschen am Hut gehabt die etwas in dieser Stadt bewirken können als du! Also nimmst du es mir bestimmt nicht übel wenn ich dir keine Namen nenne die du wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht kennst!" und damit verließ sie die Küche und rannte auf ihr Zimmer hoch.

Vor voller Aufregung vergaß sie sogar etwas zu essen was sie schließlich seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr getan hat. Sie zog ihre Boots aus ihren Parker und schmiss die Sachen einfach auf den Boden und mit einem lauten Seufzer lies sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen und schlief in binnen von Sekunden ein.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten Master Wayne?" fragte Alfred fast verstört: „Das bedeutet das Lana eine Revolution gestartet hat!" sagte Bruce fast grinsend. Alfred sah sich das ganze an und schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Ich verstehe nicht was daran so erfreulich ist Master Wayne?"

„Sie ist genau so wie ihre Eltern. Eine Heldin ohne Maske!"

„Ich finde das nicht sehr beruhigend das sie keine Maske trägt. Jeder wird sie erkennen und ehe wir uns versehen werden die Feinde vor unserer Tür stehen und nach ihr rufen wie , Achilles nach Hektor."

Lana wachte irgendwann am Nachmittag wieder auf mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Sie würde diese Stadt retten und was sie dafür brauchte waren loyale Menschen die sie gestern noch gefunden hatte. Die Tür ging plötzlich auf und Alfred stand in ihrem Zimmer: „Miss Lana? Miss Tate ist zu Besuch hier, sie hat mich gebeten sie zu fragen ob sie mit Miss Tate für einen Moment reden könnten?" Lana sah Alfred verwirrt an: „Hat sie gesagt über was?"

„Nein Miss." Lana stand aus ihrem Bett auf und nickte: „In Ordnung! Sag ihr bitte das ich gleich da sein werde." Alfred verbeugte sich etwas und machte sich auf den Weg. Als Lana das so genannte Empfangszimmer betrat sah sie Miranda schon vom weiten auf einem kleinem Sessel sitzen, vor ihr auf dem kleinem Tisch zwei Tassen Tee und Gebäck. „Du bist wach!" ertönte plötzlich die ihr so bekannte Stimme. Sie zuckte auf als sie diese falsche Stimme hörte: „Miranda? Sie wollten mit mir sprechen?"

„Ich habe mir gedacht vielleicht könnten wir heute über deine Pläne sprechen?"

„Pläne? Welche Pläne?" Wie konnte diese Person davon erfahren. Irgend jemand muss geredet haben, aber wer? Lana war sich zu 100% sicher das niemand auch nur ein Wort über ihre Pläne verlieren würde. Also wie... „Wie ich darüber erfahren habe? Ich muss sagen es hat mich schon etwas verletzt das ich nicht mit eingeweiht wurde obwohl ich dachte das wir Freunde wären." Lana setzte sich auf den Sessel gegenüber von Miranda und sah sie mit einem strengen Blick an: „Sie müssen verstehen das sie Neuland für mich sind und ich traue niemandem den ich erst kennen gelernt habe Miss Tate!" Miranda lachte auf: „Ist schon in Ordnung! Ich werde keinem was davon erzählen und ich werde versuchen zu helfen. Es ist ja verständlich das man Personen nicht einfach so traut und ich dachte ich habe dir angeboten mich Miranda zu nennen?"

„Tut mir leid Miranda ich habe es anscheinend vergessen." Für einen Moment war stille als Miranda ihre Tasse mit Tee zu ihrem Mund führte und einen Schluck davon trank. „Es beunruhigt mich etwas wie schnell etwas an die Öffentlichkeit geraten kann, denn es wundert mich wie sie etwas davon mitbekommen haben und wenn sie es mitbekommen haben dann andere Personen ohne Zweifel auch."

„Du fragst dich ob Bane das mitbekommen hat?" Lana verzog ihre Augenbrauen verwirrt: „Bane?"

„Ja! Bane! So heißt der Terrorist mit der Maske! Also, dürfte ich an dem Plan mitwirken?" fragte Miranda sie mit diesem komischen funkeln in den Augen, was sie aus Lana ihrer Sicht unsympathisch machte. Aber sie jetzt ab zu schlagen wäre vermutlich ein Fehler: „Natürlich! Die Organisation wird sich heute Abend treffen, ich nehme sie gerne mit!"

„Es wäre vielleicht besser wenn ich alleine hin finde wenn du mir nur sagen würdest wo es ist!" Lana durchschaute sie sofort! Sie war falsch! Sie wollte wissen wo sich diese Organisation befand die Lana über Nacht aufgebaut hatte um sie zu vernichten, aber so leicht würde es nicht gehen: „Nein! Warum die Umstände? Ich muss sowieso hin ich nehme sie mit! Sagen sie mir nur wo sie Wohnen und ich hole sie 10 vor 6 ab."

Miranda kramte in ihrer Tasche und holte eine Karte hervor: „Hier ist meine Adresse und meine Telefonnummer falls du es nicht findest." Miranda stand auf: „Dann sehen wir uns heute Abend!"

„Ja! Bis heute Abend Miranda." Alfred begleitete sie hinaus während Lana in ihrem Sessel weiter vor sich hin grübelte.

Wie konnte sie es erfahren? Wer hat ihr etwas sagen können? Sie hörte Alfreds Schritte hinter ihr: „Wie hat..." „...sie davon erfahren?" vervollständigte Alfred ihren Satz: „Auch wenn sie bei ihnen nicht sonderlich beliebt ist Miss Lana, dort draußen gibt es bestimmt Menschen die denken das Miss Tate eine nette Person ist, jemand hat höchstwahrscheinlich in Miss Tate eine weitere Anhängerin gesehen." Alfred schenkte Lana eine Tasse Tee ein und setzte sich in den Sessel ihr gegenüber, auch wenn er das bei Bruce Wayne nie tat fühlte er sich bei Miss Lana freier und wohler: „Es war klug von ihnen darauf zu bestehen sie mitzunehmen!" Lana sah Alfred in Gedanken versunken an: „Was ist wenn sie wirklich nur helfen will?"

„Das glaube ich weniger Miss Lana sonst hätte sie nicht Wayne Enterprises in den Ruin wegen so einer bedenklichen Investition getrieben!"

„Dann brauche ich ein Plan um Miranda in Zukunft von den Organisationen fern zu halten." Eine Stimme hinter ihr erklang: „Das werde ich übernehmen!" Alfred richtete sich sofort wieder auf als er Bruce Wayne im Raum stehen sah: „Bleib ruhig sitzen Alfred!" Alfred jedoch verbeugte sich und verließ den Raum. „Wie? Wie willst du sie fern halten?" Bruce setzte sich in den Sesseln in dem Alfred zu vor saß: „Heute Abend nimmst du sie noch mit! Sie darf nicht mitbekommen das du sie ausschließen möchtest. Anschließend werde ich so tun als würde ich zu der Organisation dazu gehören und werde so tun als müssten sie und ich wichtigere Dinge für diese Organisation erledigen. Ich lass mir schon was einfallen. Und für das nächste Treffen sucht ihr euch einen anderen Treffpunkt aus." Lana sah ihn sich an. Er war ganz anders als sie es sich jemals vorgestellt hatte. Sie wusste zwar wie er aussieht aber sie dachte immer er wäre eher ein Typ der nur sich selbst liebte. „Warum hast du 8 Jahre lang dich nicht einmal blicken lassen?"

„Es ist etwas kompliziert!" antwortete er schlicht darauf: „Was hast du dir eigentlich gedacht als du mich adoptiert hast? Das ich in dein Zimmer renne und sage ich habe einen Papa?"

„Nein! Ich habe deine Eltern bewundert." Sie drehte genervt ihren Kopf kurz zur Seite und starrte ihm dann wieder in die Augen, als hätte sie ihn an den Pranger gestellt: „Jeder redet davon das sie Helden waren, aber niemand redet davon das die zwei dumm genug waren eine Person retten zu gehen die bereits gerettet wurde." Bruce schüttelte verneinend den Kopf: „Genau das macht sie zu Helden! Sie haben nicht daran gedacht weil sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt waren Menschen zu retten und sie haben es in kauf genommen dabei zu sterben!" Bruce sah Lana an das sie darüber nach dachte: „Und wenn dann bin ich eher dein Bruder und nicht dein Vater, diese Vaterrolle...dafür bin ich noch eindeutig zu jung!" sagte er grinsend. Lana musste darauf lachen und das war das erste mal das Bruce sie seinetwegen lachen gesehen hat und es war ein wundervolles Gefühl!


End file.
